The dragon, the knight and the queen
by Freedom's Gift
Summary: The second child of Gray and Erza has been born and she's a nightmare for Ichiro and Ryuu...The 3 start their journey as official mages of the guild, salvation or destruction for fairy tail? lildragongurl's OCs
1. the little queen

YEY! I had permission to write about lildragongurl's fairy tail next generation. I tried to write about them in my notebook and I had SO MUCH FUN! In the original story of lildragongurl, Erza was pregnant with the current Fullbuster so I thought I'd write about that baby soon! I don't know if it was going to be a girl or a boy but I thought having a girl would be interesting…..Mostly if she fell in love with Natsu's son 8D just kidding…..But seriously that would be fun.

So guys tell me if you like it but I would give the credit to lildragongurl. I would gladly take request for stories these 3 and the rest so…..

Please excuse my wrong grammar and what so ever. I'm learning to fix that and stuff…..

As Lildragongurl says it, I don't own Fairy Tail and will never have this I do, I will never miss out the potential GrayZa have, because that is so true…..

So…..ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Gray patiently waited for the arrival of his new child by the corridors of the hospital. He watched Ichiro play and wonder through the hospital, looking out window to window. Gray smiled at the thought of having another Gray jr. or a beautiful Erzalet this time.<p>

"Daddy" Ichiro called as he tugged Gray's pant leg to get his attention. "How much longer until I see my new sibling?" Ichiro asked in a happy tone. Gray smiled at him as he carried his son and placed him on his lap. "These things take time Ichiro. Just let mommy and the baby take their time, ok?" Gray said.

"Gray-san" as one of the nurses called to Gray, both Fullbusters looked up to see if there was any news of Erza and the baby. "You may come in now to see Erza- san now" The nurse said quietly. Gray carried Ichiro in his arms and walked to the hospital room Erza was in.

Erza was sitting up on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. "Ichiro come here" Erza said with a tired but happy smile on her face as she asked for her son to come closer. Ichiro ran to his mother once he felt his feet on the ground. "Want to meet your new sibling?" Erza asked as she looked at her first born. "Yes! Yes!" Ichiro said jumping up and down, excited to see his new brother or sister. "Well you'll be surprised" Erza said slowly showing him his sibling's face.

"So, what do we have this time, another Gray jr. or an Erzalet?" Gray asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Imōto!" Ichiro happily cried out. Gray and Erza looked at their son as if they had a question marks on top of they're heads. " I have a little sister!" Ichiro exclaimed in his little voice. "Exactly " Erza said to her son as she hugged him.

"Oh! I brought someone for you" Gray said with a sigh. "Who?" "Hello Erza!" a celestial wizard said upon entering the room. "Lucy! And you brought Natsu and Ryuu" Erza said with a bright smile.

"Well I wanted to see the little Fullbuster" Lucy said practically pushing Gray off the bed to sit down and take a closer look.

"You invited Natsu to come too?" Erza asked Gray with disbelief in her voice. Well what do you expect? Sometimes those 2 can't be trusted alone together and once Natsu and Gray jr. came, both can't be left alone together to baby sit.

"Lucy insisted" Natsu said as he put his hand in his pockets.

"Awwww. She's adorable, look Natsu!" Lucy said pulling Natsu. "No! Another Fullbuster is just as bad as the original one!" Natsu said as he tried get away from the grip of his wife.

"How dare you say that about daughter!" Gray said literally screaming as he pushed Natsu almost across the room. "I'm just saying that a Fullbuster coming from this Fullbuster is not a joy to me" Natsu said.

"Guys take it easy, Erza needs to rest" Lucy tried to warn them.

"You know what I don't get? What's so great about having a sibling? You don't get all the attention now" Ryuu said to Ichiro with a teasing look . "Don't say that about my sister! You're just jealous because when my sister grows up, she'll kick your butt" Ichiro said as he crossed his arms. Now it was Ichiro's turn to give that teasing look to Ryuu.

"Why you…." "What's that flame brain? You afraid? I thought so" Ichiro said.

"Sooooo….." Lucy said rolling her tongue like Happy to stop the tension in the room. "What's this little Fullbuster's name going to be?" Lucy asked eagerly.

Erza turned to Gray and Gray knew she was asking him to name their first daughter. "I'll let you name her since I named Ichiro" Gray said hugging Ichiro. "Yeah! Mom should name my Imōto! Ichiro said with glee.

"Can we name her 'Titania'?" Erza asked. Her gaze was completely fixed on the little bundle in her arms. Gray smiled at her and hugged his whole family. "Perfect for our new Erzalet" Gray said.

"Titania, Titania, Titania…..It's too long!" Ryuu complained. "Shut it scarfy, no one cares about your opinion" Ichiro joked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Hmmm….I got it! When we grow up Titania, I'll call you Tania! It's cute and easier to remember" Ryuu said which earned a glare from Ichiro Fullbuster.

"Tania….I like that…."

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

"Ice box, give me back my scarf!" Ryuu screamed, jumping on one of the guild's table.

"Just try if you can Ryuu, try if you can" Ichiro said running around with Ryuu's scarf.

"ICHIRO! RYUU!" a 5 year old voice boomed.

It was a high, squeaky voice but it haunted the boys to know who it came from.

"T-t-tania….." Ryuu stuttered saying her name. Ichiro felt a chill on his spine. Both of them were terrified of his little sister.

"Ichiro Fullbuster, mom is going to be pissed off when she finds out what you've been doing! And where are your clothes? At least Ryuu has the guts to get his back from you!" Tania scolded her brother as Ryuu laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"And you Ryuu….Don't get me started on you! Stop picking these useless fights with my big brother! You just ruined everyone's meal and it's like 9 in the morning! Geez….." Tania screamed as she rubbed her forehead with her finger. Ichiro and Ryuu hugged each other as they trembled in fear of the woman, correction, the little girl in front of them.

The whole guild burst into laughter at the scene in front of them.

A 5 year old scolding 10 year olds was something you don't see every day, but in Fairy Tail, it's starting to become a habit and it never gets old.

"What have they been doing now Tania?" A voice came from behind the 3 young wizards. The voice came from Erza and she was not alone. She was with Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy tagging along on Natsu's shoulder.

Tania ran to her mother and Ichiro ran to his father while Ryuu ran to his parents.

"What have you been doing all day? You're sweating like crazy!" Lucy asked as she ran her fingers through Ryuu's hair.

"Snow cone took my scarf and ran around with it!" Ryuu said pouting to his mom. Lucy just gave a chuckle to her son.

"Ichiro Fullbuster where are you clothes?" Erza asked. "W-woah! Where did they go?" Ichiro said putting on an awful act to cover the fact that he just randomly stripped and left his clothes….Who knows where!

"Boys, aren't you even close to feeling close to ashamed that you're being scolded by a 5 year old?" Lucy asked as she pulled Ryuu closer to her. "Why? Daddy and his dad do it" Ryuu said with an exaggeration to Ichiro's dad.

"Yeah! Daddy and Natsu-san always duke it out saying they hate each others' guts" Ichiro agreed to Ryuu just this once. Erza glared at Gray and Natsu. "W-what they mean to say is that…." "WE TRAIN EACH OTHER!" Natsu finished Gray sentence. "Yes we t-train each other to be better wizards!" Gray said putting his arm around Natsu.

"But darling, that's not the way to teach your son "Lucy said as she pulled Natsu by the ear.

"Oh, so by taking off daddy's underwear that makes Natsu-san a better wizard?" Tania questioned. Erza's eyes widened as Natsu hid behind Lucy. "Oh no "Lucy told herself.

"You took my husband's underwear off without thinking someone could have seen!" Erza screamed as she was charging to Natsu. "Erza, Erza…..Try to calm down please!" Gray said.

"Ah….Lucy I think it's time to go now, don't you think?" Natsu said trying to push Lucy to the door but Lucy wouldn't budge. "M-m-mommy…..Erza-san looks scary" Ryuu stuttered.

The Ruckus was getting louder from that small group of parents and children. Fullbusters were scolding the Dragneel and the Dragneels were trying to defend themselves (well Erza and Natsu are doing more of the scolding and defending) At some point of the argument Ichiro and Ryuu joined in the fuss their parents were creating. Tania stayed out of it as it grew louder and louder when the Natsu and Gray jr. joined in.

"Am I the only mature person right now?" She asked herself as she grabbed an arrow from her bag and re-equipped her trusted bow.

"Forgive me guys" She said and released the arrow which landed in front of the 2 families that were in argument.

"What the F-"Natsu was just about to curse but Lucy covered his mouth with her hand. "Natsu language darling, language" she said. "Tania!" Gray said almost screaming at his own daughter. From there, tears started forming in her eyes. She is a little girl after all….

"T-Tania….Why are you crying?" Gray said greatly troubled by his daughter's tears.

"I'm sorry but…..All the ruckus and the talk about training, fighting, dad's excuse for fighting with Natsu-san, clothes and public nudity and…IT'S FREAKIN' 9 IN THE MORNING!" Tania snapped at them.

"She's right" Erza said as she released her grip from Natsu. "Tell you what, after breakfast, I'll buy you as much as pies as you want" Erza said squatting down to face her daughter straight in the eye.

If Erza Scarlet loved strawberry cheesecake then Titania Fullbuster loved her pie. As in Erza cheesecake love; this means going to the point of destroying everyone who tries to separate her from her pie. And just to add Tania is one hell of a hunter when it comes to the things she loved.

"Really?" she said as she asks as she rubs the tears from her eyes. "Of course" Erza answered as she hugged Tania.

"Well….What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Tania said as she skipped along to the table to have breakfast.

"Erza…..Sometimes…Your daughter scares me" Lucy whispered to Natsu. "Well she is my daughter after all. " Erza said flowing Tania.

"Gray…..Just for once…I salute you for putting up with 2 Erza's in your house" Natsu said and followed the 2 Titanias for breakfast.

"You're sister's scary" Ryuu commented to Ichiro as he followed his dad.

"Excuse me Gray" Lucy said as she followed her family.

"Dad…how did we put up with this for 5 years?" Ichiro said pulling his dad's pant leg.

"I do not know Ichiro" Gray said as he held his son's hand and walked away for breakfast.

**The end**

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of my story about these guys. it's more of an intro to the new character Titania Fullbuster. Any one wants to request what's going to happen to these 3? I'll try to write it down!I don't believe I did well with this chapter so I need your help for ideas guys!<p> 


	2. playing Romeo & Juliet

Hey guys! I have an announcement, anyone who is curious about the look of Titania Fullbuster, go to my da account. My name is Misakuraidon because I have posted a picture of Titania there and there is also a drawing of the cover of chapter one! Yes I've made a cover for chapter 1 and chapter 2 is coming up if I don't get lazy 8D (This was for killing time purposes )

About the first chapter….hmmm…I meant to post it AGES ago but fanfiction was being a bastard and not letting me (sorry fanfiction its just I have a habit of calling stuff bastards when I don't get my way; male or female) so what I did to kill time was to rant of deviantart, yes I've made DA my victim….

Oh just so you know. Ryuu = dragon, Titania= queen and Ichiro = knight (why knight because putting stripper in there just felt wrong and he's also Erza's son. Ok, he is Tania's knight because he's an overprotective brother like what lildragongurl told me)

AND THIS IS HER REQUEST!

Once again excuse my wrong grammar and what not.

So…..I don't own Fairy Tail because…..Gray and Erza are still **just **friends. ( If I owned Fairy Tail who knows what they'd be by now)

So…..**ONWARD TO THEY STORY!1!1!** (Man I just love doing that)

* * *

><p>"Guys seriously, stop it" Tania said as she just watched her brother and Ryuu duke it out for the 5th time that day.<p>

"GET READY TO FEEL MY WRATH ICE PERVERT!" "NOT IF I LET YOU FEEL MINE FIRST HOT HEAD!" Ichiro and Ryuu screamed as they were about to charge at each other with a hand of ice and fire.

"Ok that's it. I'm stopping this" Tania said as she was ready to join the rumble the boys were having.

"Tania, watch out!" "AHHHH!" Too late….. Tania's hand was burnt with Ryuu's flames by accident.

"Ow, ow , ow, ow" Tania said as she dropped to her, knees holding her hand. "YOU BURNT MY SISTER!" "It was an accident Ichiro, I swear!" Ryuu said trying to explain.

Ichiro ran to his sister and knelt by her side. "Are you Ok? Come on, let me see" Ichiro said trying to calm her sister down. Tears started running down Tania's face as she slowly showed her brother her hand.

"It's not that bad. Ok look this" Ichiro said as he placed his hand on top of Tania's. "W-w-what's that?" Tania stuttered as she tried to see past her brother's hand. "Your brother's magic" Ichiro said.

Tania felt a cooling sensation on her hand and it eased the pain on her hand. "Feel better?" Ichiro asked. "H-h-how did you-""Ice magic can also be used for wounds and healing. I used my magic to ease the pain in your hand" Ichiro said.

Tania started to wipe her tears away. "Thank you" She told her brother. "No problem. You're my sister and I'm your big brother. I'm suppose to protect you" Ichiro said.

Ryuu just stood at the side of Ichiro watching the siblings comfort each other. Then suddenly, Ichiro shot a glare at Ryuu. "What?" "Say you're sorry" Ichiro said coldly told him.

When you're with Ichiro, making fun of his family or hurting them is strictly of limits, especially his sister Tania. Tania may always scold him for picking fights with Ryuu but in the end it's Ichiro who is Tania's knight in shining armor who always comes to rescue her. So hurting Tania…..Is not a good idea, end of story.

Ryuu look at Tania, who was still trying to fight back the tears. He felt sorry for her…..He's never burnt anyone innocent (besides Ichiro) before….And it hurts him to know that he burned an innocent girl.

Ryuu ripped a piece from his scarf and knelt down beside Tania.

"Dragon slayer's flames are quite strong….." Ryuu said as he wrapped the piece of scarf around Tania's hand. "T-t-this i-is w-why I tell you and Ich-Ichiro n-not to fight" She tried to say but the hiccups were getting in the way of her message.

"I know….I'm sorry" Ryuu said as he looked away. He swore he felt a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Come on sis, let's go back to the guild" Ichiro said as he helped his sister up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the guild<strong>

"Hey Mira-san!" Ryuu said as he jumped on one of the guild's stools. "Oh Ryuu….You scared me" Mirajane answered him. "Do you have anything to get my fired up? Juice or ice tea?" Ryuu asked Mira.

"Here have some orange juice" Mira said as she poured some in a glass for Ryuu.

"Ryuu…..What happened to your scarf? It's cut off" Mira said. "Oh this?" Ryuu said showing off his tattered scarf. "I cut a piece of so Tania could have band aid….I accidentally burnt her" Ryuu said, ashamed at what he has done.

"I'm surprised Ryuu….Didn't you tell me once, that was your trade mark for being a Dragneel?" Mira asked. "Yeah but…..I hurt Tania, it's the only way I could make it up" Ryuu said sipping on his juice.

"You know you're always caring towards Tania. I don't know if it's out of fear or….No I wouldn't call it that…A crush maybe?" Mira said with a bright smile.

The little Dragneel literally made a spit take. "W-w-what?" He asked the woman as he was blushing madly. "That's impossible! I hate her brother's guts!" Ryuu screamed. "Well besides the fact you and Ichiro can't….stand each other, just think about Tania and only Tania" Mira said. "What makes you think I have a crush on her?" Ryuu said as he gripped his glass of juice.

"Well…Besides the fact Tania does scare you two…You're the one who easily, drops the fight once Tania is around. And don't you remember you're the one who named Tania?" Mira said leaning on the table.

"No, it was Erza-san who named Tania. Her whole name is Titania Scarlet Fullbuster. I was there when they named her" Ryuu explained as he took another sip from his juice.

"I know it's Erza who named Tania fully" Mirajane said as she poured more juice into Ryuu's glass. "But it was you who named her 'Tania' saying it was cute." Mira said with a cheeky smile.

"But I'm 5 years older than her Mira-san" Ryuu said. "It doesn't matter how old you are. As long as you truly love someone it's alright. Look at Erza and Gray. Erza is one year older than Gray, didn't you know?" "Erza-san?" Ryuu asked. Mirajane nodded to answer his question.

"You're lucky Ryuu. You're a good friend of Tania meaning you will be remembered…..But it will get complicated once little Tania-chan has to choose between you 2 dating or you 2 reaming as just friends….BUT IT SOUNDS SO ROMANTIC!" Mira cried out.

"I swear, one day Tania is going to be a total babe!" an older Romeo Conbolt said as he was drinking with his friends.

"Um, Romeo-san don't you think you're drinking too much?" Ryuu said. "He makes scenes Ryuu" Cana said sipping on some beer. "Huh?" "Have you seen Wendy as a 12 year old?" Cana asked.

"I don't know. She's hot now, so she was hot then?" Ryuu asked. "Well….see it for yourself" Cana said as she threw a picture of Wendy to Ryuu.

"She's adorable! She kinda reminds me of Tania" Ryuu said as he looked at the picture. "You're lucky Ryuu. Your girlfriend is going to be a babe" "TANIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ryuu screamed.

"Ryuu!" Tania exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Ryuu. Mira gave a giggle. 'My point must have been proven' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about what you had to do with your scarf. I know you love that scarf so I'll save up money to buy you a new one!" Tania said. "No need to. It's no big at all and besides, I was the one who burnt you" Ryuu said. "It's no big deal too….." Tania said.

"Um w-w-w-well…..I'll be going now!" Ryuu said and took off at the speed of light.

"Hi Mira-nee" Lisanna said as she took a seat beside Tania. "Good evening Lisanna-san!" Tania said. "Hi Tania" She answered back.

"What can I do for you Lisanna?" Mira asked. "Just ice tea no alcohol today" Lisanna said. "Me too Mira-san!" Tania said. "Hai! Coming right up" Mira said as she poured ice tea in two glasses.

"Hey Tania I just thought of something just after Ryuu left" Lisanna said. "Go ahead tell me! Like what mommy tells me, there is no such thing as a dumb idea!" Tania said. "Don't you think you and Ryuu would make a cute couple" at that note, Tania almost spit her ice tea out of her mouth.

"You think so too! I think they'd look adorable!" Mira said to her little sister. "Wh-why would you think of such a thing? We all know my brother and Ryuu are….A complicated pair and if we…." Tania said blushing madly.

"But Ryuu always cares about you! He's been with you since your birth and did you know he was the one who named you 'Tania'" Mira told her. "He was?" "He named you Tania because he said Titania was too long and he said it sounded cute. He also said it suited you" "I agreed you are a cute girl! He must have seen through!" Lisanna said to her sister. "But my brother and Ryuu….Not to forget….Natsu-san and daddy are like Ichiro and Ryuu"

"Oh! That's so romantic! Just like Romeo and Juliet!" Levy said as she joined in. "Romeo and Juliet…?" Tania asked in wonder.

"Ah! It a classical tale of tragic romance! A pair of star crossed lovers, who fall hopelessly in love with each other! Romeo and Juliet's families are always in feud with each other so their love can never be, or so they thought. After Romeo confesses his love for Juliet, they run away together to find a better life….But since it's a tragic romance…..There's the tragic part…" Levy started explaining.

"Levy I think Tania might not understand a complicated book such as that" Lisanna said. "Maybe she takes up after her mother, maybe she likes those sexy kind of stories" Mirajane said.

"It makes scene now….Ryuu is Romeo and I am Juliet!" Tania exclaimed. The 3 women looked at the little girl who just made a statement about her and her friend. Tania covered her mouth when she saw that she was being started.

"Um…..Levy-san….May I borrow this 'Romeo and Juliet' I want to see how it ends. " Tania said. "Oh…." Levy said in a sad tone. Well….We all know how Romeo and Juliet ended. "Why? Are you not finished with it?" "I just finished it a few hours ago. Here take it" Levy said as she pulled a book out of her bag.

"Thanks Levy-san! I'll return it once I'm done" Tania said. "Keep it Tania-chan! You know the thing about books, you're never know what you're going to face; same goes with life" Levy said as she ruffled Tania's hair.

"Well I got to go see you later Tania-chan" Levy said as she walked away. "I should go too!" Tania said and ran out of the guild.

"Chapter 1" She said, which marked the beginning of her story.

* * *

><p><strong>RYUU'S HOUSE<strong>

"Ryuu is there something wrong?" Lucy asked her son as she cleared the table. "Huh? What makes you think that?" Ryuu asked nervously. "Your mom is right. You seemed to troubled " Natsu said.

"Um….It's Tania…." Ryuu said. "What about Tania?" Lucy asked from the kitchen. "I….I accidentally burnt her when I was fighting Ichiro" Ryuu said as he looked down.

"You what! Is Tania alright? Did you say sorry?" Lucy asked frantically. "I accidentally burnt her….She says she's alright….Yes, I did say sorry to her" Ryuu said answering all his mother's questions.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Natsu said. "Kinda….But I'm more disturbed about what….Mira-san said about Titania and me" Ryuu said. "Wait! Did I actually call Tania 'Titania'?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes….You did…..And I think I know what Mira-san said to you….Oh Mira…." Lucy said as she cleaned the dishes. "You know what Mira told me!" Ryuu said not believing what his mother just said.

"I believe so but let's talk about it when you're father's not here" Lucy said. "What? What did I do now?"

"Mommy's kinda right…You'll be furious at me" "Furious? Me? At you? BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Natsu said bursting into laughter.

"Just trust us when we say so darling" Lucy said as she planted a kiss on Natsu's cheeks. "Yeah, yeah…I'll let you guys have your mother-son moment" Natsu said as he walked out.

**FULLBUSTERHOUSE**

"Mommy…." Tania called out from the door she was hiding from.

"What is it Tania? Is something wrong?" Erza said as looked at her daughter.

"Can I talk to you about something?" "About what?" Gray asked as he looked away from what he was reading.

"It's about….boys….." She said silently. "Don't you think you're a bit young to think of boys" Erza asked. (A/N: no Erza. Because I had my first crush when I was 3)

"Darling, the only boys you are really close to are Ichiro and…..Ryuu" Gray said making a conclusion that it was Ryuu Dragneel who his daughter was talking about.

Tania blushed and hid behind the door. "Is it Ryuu, Tania?" Erza asked. Tania gave a shy nod.

"Come here" Erza told her as Tania slowly made her to her mother. Erza carried her in her arms and placed her on her lap.

"What the eff are you reading?" Gray asked as he saw the Romeo and Juliet book in her hand. "It's Romeo and Juliet. Levy-san gave it to me so I could read it. "Tania said taking a look at the book she was reading.

"Oh, I never bothered to finish it. Tell me what happens in the end?" "Of course!" Tania answered her mom.

"Ok let move to the real topic: MY DAUGHTER HAVING A CRUSH ON FLAME BRAIN'S SON!" Gray said in a panic state.

"Let's leave this talk to the mother and daughter….." Erza said, which signaled Gray to step out of the room. Gray left the room, glaring at Erza. He wanted to listen in and scream: "NO! NO! NO! ANYONE BUT NATSU'S SON!"

"Hi dad, night dad" Ichiro said as he passed his dad by the hall. "ICHIRO! I need a favor" Gray said to his son.

"Um…..Ok….what do you need dad" Ichiro said. Gray put both hands on Ichiro's shoulders. "No matter what happens, in what situation, in what time, I want you" Gray said firmly to his son. "To keep Ryuu away from Tania" Gray told Ichiro. "Ok….But why is…." "BECAUSE YOUR SISTER HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!"

At that note, Ichiro's eyes went wide. 'Ryuu? Crush? BWAHAHAHA' he mentally told himself. 'But what if it's true? What if Tania does have a crush on Ryuu? Innocent girl…..And that…that….BEAST!' Ichiro told himself.

"AYE SIR!" Ichiro said mimicking Happy. "Good…." Gray said and left his son.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD<strong>

Tania was at her own little world as she continues reading her book. Every sweet word and romantic idea in the story made her blush a little. She tried to hold in all her reactions from squealing to screaming at the characters.

"Romeo…..and…..Juliet" Ryuu said as he put his arm around Tania and read the title of the book. "Um….Yeah…..It's Romeo and Juliet. The 2 fall in love with each other even though their families are always in feud" Tania explained to Ryuu. "But….Together they find a way" Tania said as she looked at Ryuu.

"T-that's nice…." Ryuu said as he blushed. "Um….Yeah..." Tania said as she blushed to.

"RRRRRYYYYYYYUUUUUU!" Ichiro said as he punched Ryuu in the face. "Ichiro! And where are your clothes?" Tania said.

"If you're going to question me about it, help me look for it!" Ichiro said as he dragged his little sister about of the guild. "Um…ok...See you later Ryuu-san" Tania said as she walked out.

'She called me 'Ryuu-san'' Ryuu told himself as he tried to stand up from the forceful punch that sent him half flying.

Despite his bruises, he still had the strength to smile and run. "Wait up Tania-chan! Let me help you!" Ryuu said as he followed Ichiro and Tania.

"Ah, young love" Elfman said. "So oblivious of what's really happening and what's going to happen" Cana said sipping her beer.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE THE GUILD<strong>

"Are you sure you left it here Ichiro?" "Of course I am! They're my clothes after all" Ichiro said.

"Tania! Tania!" Ryuu called out as he ran down hill. "Hi Ryuu-san. Ichiro lost his clothes….Again…." Tania said.

"Well let me help you" Ryuu gladly volunteered. "Thanks Ryuu-san" Tania said. Ryuu flashed a wide Natsu-like grin. "LEEEEETTTTSSS GOOOOO!" Ryuu said and dragged Tania away.

"God! Why is it so hard to keep scarfy away from Tania!" Ichiro screamed to the heavens as he tried to run after Ryuu and Tania.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN MAGNOLIA<strong>

"So what was ice cream wearing before he stripped?" Ryuu asked. "Hmm….A black t-shirt with his regular jeans" Tania said.

"So the book you're reading…..It kinda reminds me of someone" Ryuu said as he nervously brushed the back of his head with hand."Um….I guess you can say that….." Tania said.

Ryuu slowly made his way to Tania's hand. He carefully wrapped his hand around Tania's.

"What are you doing? Touch me again I will kill you!" Tania said as she hit Ryuu at the back of his head.

Ryuu laughed at Tania's words and actions. "Why….Why are you laughing?" Tania said as she pouted. "It's cute" Ryuu said.

Ryuu started blushing and so did Tania.

'Ryuu-san…..is blushing?' Tania told herself. "Let's go!" Ryuu said about to take another step.

"Hold on" Ichiro said as he pushed Ryuu aside and got his sister's hand. "It's my clothes were looking for! You need me" Ichiro said as he angrily marched away with his sister.

"Ichiro, where are we going?" "Home. I think I just forgot to wear some today" Ichiro said as he continued to walk away.

"Ok…See you later Ryuu-san" Tania said. "Bye…." Ryuu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE GUILD<strong>

"I heard the weirdest thing from my child yesterday" Erza and Lucy said at the same time as they took a seat on one of the guild's tables.

They looked at each other and suddenly laughed. "Oh, so who is this child?" Lucy asked. "Tania…." Erza said trying to recover from their laughter.

"Oh! Ryuu just told me he thinks he might have a crush on Tania" Lucy said. Erza looked at her. "Seriously?" Erza asked her and Lucy answered with a simple nod. "Tania told me the same thing about Ryuu!" Erza said.

They burst into laughter again at the irony of everything.

"Ryuu-san!" Tania cried out as she ran to her friend across the guild. Erza watched the 2 as she placed her head on her hand.

"Come with me on this mission! Just the 2 of us" Tania said as she held up the request in her hands.

"But wouldn't you want to take it with snow cone instead?" He said as he looked away.

"This mission both requires your flames and my blades. I thought it might me a great job for just us" Tania said as she looked away and blushed.

Ryuu took the request from her hands. "Let's see….Hey that's a big reward setting up a barbeque party for 4. You think they'll leave some for us?" Ryuu joked as he looked at Tania's smiling face. "Come on let's ask my mom" Ryuu said as he went to Lucy and Erza.

"Mommy, Ryuu and I want to go on this mission. We'll be extra careful and we'll go straight home once something wrong is going on" Tania told Erza. "Sure! I don't mind as long as Lucy's ok with it" Erza said looking at Lucy.

"Of course it is" Lucy said with a gentle smile. "I'm all fired up!" Ryuu said as punched his hands together.

"Let's go!" Tania said as she pulled Ryuu to the guild doors.

"And thus…..The story of Romeo and Juliet" Lucy joked as she watched the 2 leave the guild.

"Hold on!" Ichiro said as he blocked the way out of the guild. "Not this again" Ryuu complained.

"What's your problem Ichiro? " Tania scolded her brother. Ichiro crossed his arms and started glaring at his sister. Ichiro and Tania began to have a staring contest and Ryuu was not the judge of that.

"It might be ok for mom to let you on this mission but did you ask dad?" Ichiro said to his sister.

"Don't be silly Ichiro. We both know that anything mom agrees to, dad will agree as well" Tania told her brother.

"True….But I doubt it this time!" Ichiro said in a proud but unsure voice.

"Come on Ichiro. One mission wouldn't hurt right?" Lucy said."Oh Ichiro, let you sister have her fun. Why don't you find a girl to go on a mission with?" Erza said winking at her son.

"I'm not into those kind of things just yet" Ichiro said blushing "and neither should she" Ichiro said looking at her sister. Tania stuck out her tongue at Ichiro.

"Just go Tania. And if dad doesn't agree to this, then I'll talk to him" Erza said. "Same goes to Ryuu" Lucy said. "And if you don't agree to this, then I'll talk to you too Ichiro" Erza said looking at her son.

Ichiro pouted as he stepped aside for Tania and Ryuu to pass through. "You'll regret ever agreeing to this once you do something to upset me or her scarfy!" Ichiro screamed as he watched Ryuu and Tania run off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Ryuu answered in an annoyed tone.

"AHHH! THIS IS ANNOYING!" Ichiro screamed as he left and went home. "Oh my…" Lucy commented as she watched Ichiro stomp away. "Let him be….I'll talk to him afterwards" Erza said and followed her son.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

"Ryuu-san! I forgot to give you your share of the money we made" Tania said as she handed him the bag of jewels.

"Thanks Tania. That means a lot" Ryuu said. "Aww isn't that sweet" Cana commented.

"I heard you 2 went a mission together" Lisanna said. "Oh, I wonder what Ichiro will say?" Mira said.

"Ryuu!" Ichiro's screams could heard by the entire guild. "You had your fun, now give me my sister!" Ichiro said as he grabbed Tania and tried to drag her away.

"Tania! Wait-""Ryuu…." Tania called out. Ryuu looked ahead and Tania looked back to see Ryuu.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
>By any other name would smell as sweet." Tania said quoting what Juliet told Romeo ( AN: _Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2)__)_

"Awwwww" Levy said. "What?" Mira, Lisanna and Cana said at the same time as they looked at Levy.

Ryuu had a face that looked like he had a question mark on top of his head. He didn't understand a single word Tania told him. The only thing that came into his mind was 1. Roses smell good and 2. Tania was the one who said it. End of story.

'_She's reading too much Romeo and Juliet' _Ryuu told himself.

Tania understood that Ryuu didn't understand a word she said. _'Wait for me, ok' _she mouthed so that Ryuu might understand what she was trying to say.

Ryuu nodded in agreement. It didn't matter if it meant waiting for him and Titania to meet again or if he needs to wait for Tania to recognize her feelings or wait for Ichiro to accept what he feels…..All he knows is that he is waiting for Tania….

"WELL I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Ichiro screamed at Tania outside the guild. Everyone in the guild heard it especially Ryuu.

Ryuu scratched his ears after hearing that piercing scream. "Yeah…..It's going to be a long wait" Ryuu said.

THE END…..

* * *

><p>This has to be the longest thing I've ever written for fanfiction….<p>

Well the idea of Romeo and Juliet came from my friend's random chat. We were talking about the irony and hard it would be for Gray and Natsu to deal with their children falling in love. Then when I made her read the 15 years later fanfic we were laughing at the idea that Erza was going to have a baby girl, AND THUS I THOUGHT OF TITANIA FULLBUSTER!

Oh and just so you know…..I've never read the real Romeo and Juliet. I've only watched and is now reading Romeo x Juliet. (XD XD XD XD XD XD XD) So I searched up a line from Romeo and Juliet and there was a translation to it so I knew what that line said. (Guys I'm only a 12 year old !)

So for people who don't get what it means here

Here Juliet tells Romeo that a name is an artificial and meaningless convention, and that she loves the person who is called "Montague", not the Montague name and not the Montague family( from / shakespeare-quotes /what-s-name-that-which-we-call-rose)

I still think this chapter did not go well but I had so much fun writing it!

I'M STILL TAKING REQUEST! But I'm also working on a personal chapter!


	3. always saving always finding you

LOL here's a new chapter!

* * *

><p>"I'M TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY THIS TIME SMOKE BREATH!"<p>

"ME TO YOU EXO-EXHI- ….WELL WHATEVER MY DAD CALLS YOUR DAD!"

"BE QUITE" Tania said as she pushed Ichiro to one side and Ryuu to the other.

Lucy was just staring at the odd bunch of kids, who were apparently her kids for the time being. (She was left babysitting all of them as her husband and Ichiro and Tania's parents were out on a mission)...Lucy sighed as she was holding Plue in her hands. "This is starting to be a habit, don't you think Plue? If it's not Ichiro and Ryuu, it's Gray and Natsu" Lucy said as she looked at Plue. Plue just answered by just saying 'Plue'.

"Good morning everyone" Erza greeted as she was dragging both Natsu and Gray in each hand. Apparently it's the only way to keep them apart during the mission.

"It was horrible" Natsu groaned, half beaten the life out. "There was blood everywhere" Happy said in his usual optimistic tone. "But that wasn't the bad part" Gray muttered. "I think I see where it all went wrong" Lucy said in a (minor) sarcastic tone.

"Mommy!" Tania cried as she tackled her mother into a hug.

"Hey mommy tomorrow is my 6th birthday and you know what that means?" Tania said as she looked up at her mother with excited eyes.

"Of course your birthday party" Erza said as she slowly stroke her daughter's hair. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the guild fixed up for my birthday! I want to look like a beautiful, moody Juliet or an elegant princess" Tania exclaimed with a wide grin upon her face.

"Whatever you wear Tania you're always a princess" Lucy told the girl as she stood up. "No….A queen" Gray said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Erza kissed Tania's cheek. "My baby girl's growing up" She said happily and Tania happily hugged her mother back.

"It just makes me feel better that your father and I made it in time" Erza said with a sigh. "We wouldn't miss your birthday" Gray told Tania as he ruffled her hair.

"It's a royal ball!" Tania said as she stood up from her tackled hug with Erza. "Dress up all pretty and elegant and proper!" Tania said as if she was in command.

"That means you too Ichiro and Ryuu-san" Tania said as she gave a cold glare at them.

"What? You don't trust your own brother?" Ichiro said before bursting into laughter.

"Nope! Don't ruin anything guys please!" Tania begged the boys.

"AYE SIR!" Ryuu said mimicking happy for the sake of Tania. "Trust us….Everything will be perfect. The only possible person who could mess up the whole party is Ryuu" Ichiro said as he used his thumb to point at the Dragneel.

"Erza…" Mira called the scarlet haired woman. "Yes Mira" Erza said as she made her way to the bar to talk to the white haired mage.

Mira leaned in and made her way to Erza's ear and whispered. "The decorations won't be here in time….I'm afraid the party will be delayed and might start after the sunsets" Mira told her old rival.

"Couldn't it arrive earlier?" Erza asked Mira frantically. Mira shook her head at her friend's question.

Erza looked back at her daughter telling everyone how wonderful her party will be. She was dancing back and forth telling them all her plans during her 6th birthday.

"Tania come here" Erza called her daughter to the bar. Tania ran to her mom and sat on one of the guild's stools.

"The decorations for your birthday will be delayed and won't make it in time. Mira-san estimated that it'll all be ready after the sunsets" "It'll be night time by then…." Tania said as she pouted.

"But now it will feel more like a ball since it's at night" Mira said trying to cheer up the young weapon mage.

"I guess…" Tania said as she took a second thought about it. "The wait won't be that long" Erza told her little girl.

"Fine! My party will be at 7 pm! Would that be ok?" Tania asked Mira innocently. "No problem at all Tania-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY AT THE DRAGNEEL'S HOUSE…<strong>

"Natsu are you seriously going to wear that scarf to the party?" Lucy asked as she was looking for her other earring.

"Would you quit worrying? It's just a party" Natsu said as he watched his wife fidget around the house. "This may mean nothing to you but it means a lot to Tania and Erza" Lucy said. "Now, where are my keys? I need Cancer to do my hair" Lucy said as she found her piece of jewelry.

"Is this what you're looking for mommy?" Ryuu asked as he showed Lucy the key with a crab on it.

"Thanks Ryuu" Lucy said as he took it from her son's hands. "And Natsu" Lucy said turning around to Natsu who was just sitting down watching them get ready.

"Take a bath now!" Lucy ordered with a scary expression on her face."R-r-right away darling" Natsu said as he stood up.

"Come here Ryuu, let Cancer do your hair" Lucy said as she dragged her son. "But isn't my hair just fine the way it is?" Ryuu asked. "Just….come" Lucy said who was obviously having a hard time with her family.

_DING DONG_

"It's open" Lucy called out as she helped Ryuu get on the chair so that Cancer may fix his hair.

"Um….Lucy-san is everything ok?" Wendy asked she was entering the household of the Dragneels.

Wendy was wearing a dark blue dress which reached bellow her knees. She tied her hair in a ponytail as she always did.

"Just fine Wendy. Natsu's getting ready. We might be running late for the party" Lucy said.

"Let me help you….." "Thanks Wendy….Tell Natsu and Happy to hurry up." "Where are they?" "Natsu, no idea, Happy, no clue either" Lucy said.

"Charle help me find Happy for me?" Wendy asked her winged companion. "….Sure" Charle finally answered and went out to help Wendy.

* * *

><p><strong>FULLBUSTER HOUSE…..<strong>

"Gray, you better be helping Ichiro get into his clothes and not stripping randomly" Erza said as she knocked on Gray's door.

"Will you trust me for once, sheesh" Gray answered as he carefully put his pants back on.

"Dad….I won't make it in these clothes…It's too hot" Ichiro complained to his father. "I know, me too Ichiro" Gray said as he buttoned his son's shirt. "Just try not to strip or else your mom will kill us" Gray said. "Aye sir" Ichiro answered his dad while pouting.

"Tania, come here" Erza called as she found a ribbon. "Let me braid your hair and put this on you" Erza said as she started braiding her hair.

She tied a white ribbon at the very end of her hair. "How do I look mommy?" Tania said as she twirled around while her braid followed her every movement. "Like a queen Tania" Erza responded.

"Hello everyone" "Sorry we were late" Wendy said as she entered the household along with the Dragneels. "No supper early guys" Erza responded as she made her way to the door.

"Where's that exhibitionist?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms.

"Gray's helping Ichiro get his clothes on" Erza answered. "Hi Ryuu-san!" Tania called. Ryuu smiled at her which caused her to blush.

"What you doing here scarfy?" Ichiro asked as he stepped out of his father's room. "Erza-san told us to go here, remember pantsy" Ryuu answered. "Took you long enough to think of a name for me"

"You look stupid in those clothes" Natsu said to Gray. "Oh so you want me to strip? You shouldn't be the one to talk in those clothes. HAHAHAHAHA!" Gray said as he burst into laughter.

"Let's go?" Lucy asked. "The sooner….The better" Erza responded after sighing at their pairs of rivals.

"Shiz Lucy….I'm not even ready!" Erza said as she looked at herself at the mirror.

"I'll help you…As soon as I find Cancer….Requip into something nice" Lucy said as she reached for her keys in her purse.

"Help me choose!" Erza said as she fixed her things.

"Mom…." Ryuu complained as he faced his mother with a pouting face. "It's getting hot and crowded in here could….Me and Ichiro head out?" Ryuu asked innocently even if he is pouting.

"I want to come to! Since there's nothing better to do then wait around here " Tania said as she leaned on her mother's lap. "It wouldn't be so bad, would it Lu?" Erza asked Lucy again.

"Yes not so bad…." Lucy said as she thought of the possibilities that could happen if they unleash an Erza-like girl and Gray and Natsu-like boys. 2 Words is all Lucy could think of. Pure. Chaos.

"Oh bring your father with you…..You know what make Natsu come too….He's Ryuu father after all" Erza just calmly said as she gestured all of them to leave with a wave of a hand.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Lucy screamed right in front of Erza. If unleashing an Erza-like girl and a Gray and Natsu-like boys was pure chaos, bringing Gray and Natsu along was Magnolia's end.

"Um….If it'll make you feel better Lucy-san, I'll watch over them" Wendy volunteered after discovering Lucy's problem with letting them all out. "No….That's not necessary…..Magnolia has stood the test of time with Natsu and Gray….." Lucy said as she looked at the ceiling and quickly shut her eyes closed.

Wendy hugged Lucy and placed her chin on her shoulders as she gave a nervous laugh. "Take it easy Lucy-san….It's still early, we've got a lot of time on our hands" Wendy said trying to comfort her.

"That's what I'm scared of….If Natsu can set a house on fire with 5 seconds…Just imagine what would happen if Ryuu and Natsu put their flames together…What would they burn in 5 seconds?" Lucy asked Wendy.

Wendy laughed but it was a nervous one. Lucy…..Was technically right….. "I'll just get fresh air then…." Wendy said "Hai….Hai…..Good luck Wendy….I'm so sorry if you're ever going to be part of the tragedy that's about to happen. " Lucy said as if she was sobbing.

* * *

><p>Wendy stepped out of the shop with Charle flying next to her. "I have to agree with Lucy, Wendy…..I don't think this will end well" Charle commented.<p>

Wendy saw all three kids out on bricked road. The boys were running around on the road while Tania peacefully sat at a bench near the flowers.

"Neh, Tania-chan wanna play a game with us?" Ryuu asked all of a sudden.

"What game?"Tania asked as she picked a flower from the bush behind her.

"We decided to play an old game we played with Cana-san's friend's daughter" Ichiro said to his sister.

"What a relation you have with her" Tania sarcastically said as she twirled the flower in her hand.

"We use to play it when we were your age but after we started being official mages we had no time to play it or even teach it to you" Ryuu said with a big grin on his face.

"How simple is it?" Tania asked as she stood up, ready to play the game.

Ichiro and Ryuu smiled and walked her off as the held her arms. Ichiro's arm was chained to Tania's right arm and Ryuu's arm was chained to Tania's left arm.

"It's called knights and dragons" Ryuu said happily. "It's a five-year old's game, perfect for you" Ichiro said.

"It was so much fun when we played it….Except the part when Ichiro tried to slay me" "You picked the part and you said you were born for it" "I don't want to slay anything" Tania said as she pulled away from the boys' grip.

"It's just pretend" Ichiro said as he knelt to be the exact same height as his sister. "Oh….Ok" Tania said as she realized how naïve she is. "I-I-I knew that" she said proudly as if she did.

"Well it's role-play….One will be the dragon and the others will be the knights" Ryuu proudly explained.

"Sure I want to be a knight!" Tania said as she was about to requip her swords and armor out.

"But!" Ryuu screamed to stop the little girl from requiping all her weapons out.

"It's a different game when there's a girl" Ryuu finished. "There is?" Tania asked as she stopped requiping.

"The girl always has to play the princess or queen" Ichiro explained as he looked as his sister.

"The queen hides and the dragon and the knight have to race of to find her! The fun of the game depends on your hiding spot" Ryuu said as he made some funny gestures to show how it's done.

"Um ok…." Tania said as Ryuu was shoving her, which signaled her to look for her hiding spot.

Tania looked back one more time and saw 2 boys smiling. It reassured her that they'll find her so she began to run looking for her spot. "We'll be counting 1 to 100!" Ryuu called out with a wave.

"Dude this dumb" Ichiro told the other boy beside him as soon as Tania was out of sight.

"Think of the bright side…What was our favorite part of this game?" Ryuu asked as he gave a cheeky grin while hitting Ichiro's side with his elbow.

"The slaying part" Ichiro said in a bored tone as he.

"Exactly…I told you yesterday I would be taking this seriously" Ryuu said with a serious face.

"Stay on the left side of the park and I'll stay on the right, then we'll start counting" Ichiro said to his rival, determined to find Tania way before Ryuu.

"Where are you going?" Gray sternly asked his son.

"We're playing knights and dragons" Ichiro said with a sigh. Honestly he didn't want to play this game but for Tania (and beating the crap out of Ryuu) he'd play. He didn't know where the hell his sister hid and where she'd hide….Tania was the master of hide and seek.

"Seriously?" "Tania joined in" Ichiro said as he pointed to the direction Tania went just a few minutes ago.

Gray and Natsu guffawed and then laughed really hard.

"Good luck" Natsu simply said as he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"So you don't mind if we play a while?" "Not at all! Just don't do something stupid...Your mother will kill you if you do" Gray said walking away with Natsu.

"Hai" Ichiro simply answered. "Don't burn anything this time dad! I swear….Mom doubts you!" Ryuu reminded his dad. "Hai…hai" Natsu said with a wave…"Now where are those hotdogs…." He added.

"I CALL KNIGHT!" Ryuu suddenly screamed after his father left.

"What! No! I'm always the knight and you were always the dragon! You swore your life on that role as the dragon" Ichiro exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at Ryuu.

"But everyone knows the knight gets the princess in the end" Ryuu said as he mind started wondering somewhere else. "Snap out of it lover boy, you won't get her in my book" Ichiro said as he slapped Ryuu's cheeks.

"Screw the rules! I'm looking for my sister" Ichiro said as he started walking away.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Ryuu screamed as he tackled Ichiro and pinned him down to the ground.

"What the fu-"Ichiro said just about to curse….

After watching countless battles between his dad and Ryuu's he's grown to have a foul mouth and Erza wouldn't like that…..( A/N: can't blame him…)

Ichiro pushed Ryuu off and tried to crawl away. "You burnt my clothes you idiot!" Ichiro screamed as he stood up and kicked Ryuu.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Ichiro said as he began to panic and walk away.

"It's not over ice minty!" Ryuu screamed as he had a fist of flames.

Ichiro quickly turned around and countered with a chunk of ice. "I. GOING. TO . FIND. TANIA. FIRST" Ryuu slowly said as he tried to get out of Ichiro's grip.

Once Ichiro's ice melted, Ryuu began to run. Ichiro caught up with the dragon slayer and pulled his foot. Both of the reckless boys fell on the ground and scrapped their clothes.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" They both said at the same down as they pointed at each other with an accusing finger.

* * *

><p>Tania picked a hiding spot where she could see human beings. Erza use to tell her that as long as she sees human faces, she was ok and they could always lead her back.<p>

She sat behind bushes of flowers which over looked the playground kids her age would play.

She took a flower and another. She started weaving them together to try to form a ring.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Tania looked up and saw a boy with honey brown hair and dark blue eyes that were covered by square framed glasses. He wore a purple shirt and Capri pants and in his hands was a book.

"Playing a game like hide and seek….They asked me to hide and this is my hiding spot" Tania said as she patted on the ground.

"Around so many people?" "It would be the last place friends would look" Tania answered the mysterious boy's question.

The boy took a seat next to Tania. "Avery Lepidus. Call me Avery" The boy said as he extended a hand for Tania to shake.

"Am I suppose to shake it?" Tania asked. "Yes don't you know that" Avery answered the girl in a beautiful dress.  
>"Um yes…?" the boy answered but was unsure. "I haven't seen that gesture in a while….Do people still do that?" Tania mocked as she hugged her knees to her chest. "And you seem unsure" she added as she peeked at the green eyed boy she just meet.<p>

"Well that's what it says in this book of fairy tales" he said and showed the book.

The book cover was a picture of a princess and a prince with a bright red cape. The words "Fairy fabula" (which meant fairy tale in Latin) were beautifully written on the cover. The style of the title was something that only Levy could do…..Or so Tania use to believe until she saw his book.

"Well then….Titania Fullbuster….Call me Tania please" she said as she placed her hand in his.

They shook hands and both of them started giggling. "Now I remember! Are any how related to Erza Fullbuster or Gray or Ichiro Fullbuster?" Avery quickly asked after recovering from their giggles.

"Well…..If I remember correctly Erza is my mother….Gray is my father and Ichiro is my brother" Tania playfully answered her new friend.

"You remind me of someone…" Avery said as he began flipping through the book. "Who?" Tania simply asked as she looked behind the bushes to see if her brother or Ryuu were even close to finding her.

"This princess" Avery said as he showed the picture. "She's pretty…" Tania said as her eyes widened. She looked at the picture.

She swore that she was nothing like her. Well….starting off the woman had blue eyes and not brown like hers. The woman must have been years older than her and her hair reached her hips and it was beautifully curled at the end. The princess's velvet dress was a beautiful shade of scarlet and Tania's was a dark blue that was so close to a gloomy black. The fictional woman was elegant and she was plain and simple even in her prettiest dress.

"You're stupid. I'm not close to that princess!" Tania told Avery as she knelt on her knees and pointed with her hand to the picture.

"Really? In my imagination you're her spitting image" The boy said as he looked at the book again. "Kind, beautiful and innocent" Avery said with a smile. Tania blushed. Well….it was a comment worth blushing for (A/N: come on you know you'd blush too! But don't get the wrong idea)

"What's the story about?" Tania said as she leaned to look at the book.

"Let's kill time….I'll read it to you" He said. "Chapter 1: Dragon slayers" Avery started reading the book a loud so Titania may be able to hear.

"I use to think their myths….Children trained by dragons personally and only falling on 3 categories: Orphaned, isolated kids and chosen children on the day on their birth with a tattoo" Avery said reading the first sentences of the chapter.

"That's not true! I know a real dragon slayer; 4 in fact! Ryuu-san is not an orphan nor in isolated by any of us Fairy Tail nor has he seen a real dragon and the only tattoo he ever had is our guild's sign" Tania quickly said.

"Well….this is the view of the author and he thinks there are no more dragon slayers and sees them this way…It just a fairy tale" Avery explained as he pushed up his glasses. "Oh ok….and then what happens?" Tania said as she got a flower and began weaving again.

"My name is Terranian but I rather be called Terry. I was an orphan but I never suspected myself to be a dragon slayer" he continued reading on the book.

* * *

><p>"Tania! Tania! Tania if you can hear me where are you!" Ichiro called out as he walked through the cathedral.<p>

This was once of Tania's hiding spots. She hid there all the time for 2 months until she knew her hiding place was getting obvious.

That was when she was still 3 years old.

Ichiro slowly undid the buttons of his polo. He was getting hot after chasing Ryuu around.

Ryuu burnt his shirt and now he's left with a tie and polo.

He stopped at the fifth buttons and thought twice about undoing it. 'Must keep clothes on. Must keep clothes on. Must keep clothes on' he told himself in his head.

It was just 2 years ago but it felt like a long time since Ichiro has gotten back to the cathedral.

At that time Tania's hair just reached her shoulders and she would wear beautiful sun dresses.

The first time Ichiro found her here, she wasn't that hard to find.

It was her first time at the cathedral that stood at the edge of Magnolia and she was amazed at the beautiful structure.

That day was a day Ichiro remembered well….In fact every hiding spot Tania ever took had a special story and Ichiro could remember them.

That day was a Thursday and it was 2 in the afternoon. 8 year old Ichiro Fullbuster was playing a harmless game of hide and seek with her 3 year old little sister.

Tania wore a white dress with a pink floral print on it and she lived up to her name the Scarlet Hunter by wearing a bright red headband on her hair.

That day, Tania pulled Ichiro out to play with her and she choose hide and seek.

Looked for her all over town and the last place he'd look was the cathedral….. Tania always had a curious mind, wondering anywhere her feet could take her.

And apparently her feet took her to this mysterious cathedral. Ichrio found his sister on the middle of the barren cathedral, slowly turning around as she admired the beautiful stain glass art on the ceiling.

Ichiro sneaked up on the little girl and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Found you!" He said as he surprised his little sister.

"Ichiro! Don't you think this place is pretty" said a surprised Tania as continued to look up.

The cathedral was filled with beautiful images of angels and on the walls were beautiful paintings of all 7 sacraments (A/N: I'm not a religious person but I just know these things because of school….they give us exams on these!)

"Seems more like walking fairy tale book then the sequence of sacraments" Ichiro said with a sigh. He looked at the marriage painting and look so fictional and a work of fantasy. "See….That's the princess and this is the…He looks to manly to be a prince" Ichiro half joked.

"Then it's a knight!" Tania exclaimed as her arms wrapped around Ichiro's neck. (Ichiro is kneeling) "Fine with you then…." Ichiro said as he carried his sister.

Tania looked back as Ichiro started to walk away. "Ichiro….What kind of girl would you want to marry when you grow up?" Tania suddenly asked. Ichiro's eyes widened. A girl at the age of 3 was asking him this question.

"Why are you asking me this question?" Ichiro said to his sister in a shocked tone. "Well…You are going to get married when you're all grown up and probably 5 years ahead of me" Tania said as she faced her brother straight in the eye.

"Right now and for a lot more years, you'll be the only girl I'll love Tania" Ichiro said reassuring her sister. "What about mom?" "Mom is for dad…..You know how overprotective dad can be with mom…He doesn't like to share" Ichiro told Tania as she began to laugh.

Tania pouted, unsatisfied with her brother's answer. "Are you sure?" Tania asked her brother. "Yes why won't you trust me?" Ichiro said as he really made his way to the entrance of the cathedral.

"Look I'd even promise you right here right now" Ichiro seriously said. "You wouldn't" Tania said with a death glare. "You're stubborn Ichiro…." Tania said. "I'd do the same thing but I don't like making promises I might break" Tania said blushing.

"I'll just promise to love you no matter whom you will be, where you are because no one can change the fact you're my brother" Tania said as she tightly hugged her brother. "Me to Tania…" Ichiro said and walked out of the cathedral…..

That was the Fullbuster siblings' promise to each other…..To love each other no matter what comes their way…..

* * *

><p>"Shiz! I spilled ketchup on my pants" Natsu said as he looked as his pants after eating hotdog. "Dude it's just pants. Erza would probably make us sit at the back." Gray said as he slapped Natsu's back.<p>

"But she'd still kill us…." Natsu slowly said.

"Dad!" Ryuu called out to his dad. "Have you seen Titania?" Ryuu muttered carefully.

"Isn't she hiding from you guys?" Gray asked. "Yeah but I have no idea where to look" Ryuu frantically asked.

"And I am not losing to ice minty fresh" Ryuu said as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Don't do that! Your mom is going to kill me if you do. She thinks we're watching over you" Natsu said as he began to pick his teeth with his hand.

Wendy suddenly ran into them and saw the conversation the boys were having. "Erza's almost done getting ready. Erza is asking us to come back soon. Where's Tania?" Wendy asked as she saw the girl nowhere in sight.

"ICHIRO!" Wendy screamed as he saw the scarlet haired ice mage.

Ichiro was frantically walking down the road making his way to the guild, wondering if Tania was there.

He saw Wendy slowly running to him. "What is it Wendy-san? Have you seen Tania?" Ichiro said as Wendy stood in front of him.

"I thought you knew where she was? Your mother is calling all of us to go back and we can't find Tania anywhere" Wendy said as she looked around.

"No sign of her" Charle said as she caught up to Wendy. Following her was Ryuu, Natsu and Gray.

"Where is Tania-chan?" Ryuu said as he caught up to the young Fullbuster. "Nowhere in sight" had Ichiro said as he shook his head.

"I blame the boys for proposing such games…You know it's impossible for you to find Tania" Natsu said as he tried to remove the ketchup from his pants with tissue.

"Well I won't stop at nothing until I find my sister" Ichiro said. "But Erza's gonna get suspicious if no one returns any time soon" Wendy said looking back.

"Someone has to go back to make Erza not worry at all" Gray said as he crossed his arms.

"NOT ME!" Ryuu screamed. "Not me!" Ichiro followed. "Not me" Wendy silently said.

Gray and Natsu looked at Wendy. "What? Erza-san's going to wonder if I'm the only one who comes back" Wendy said.

"But why us?" Natsu asked as he threw away the tissue. "If you 2 comeback you could just tell her that Ichiro and Ryuu are still playing" Wendy said explaining the situation.

"Well I'm her father!" "I'm her brother!" Ichiro and Gray said….Honestly Gray was just afraid to face Erza. He could not afford to lose his daughter on her birthday.

"I suggested this game…It's my fault" Ryuu said sadly as he looked down ashamed. He clenched his fist at all of that was happening. "This is all my fault…" He told himself quietly.

"I'm….I'm….I got nothing" Natsu said exhaling. "You just got to tell Erza that the children are still playing and I'm looking for them" Wendy said.

Gray and Natsu slowly made their way back to Gray's house. They tried to stall the moment by dragging their feet instead of walking.

"We should split up. Me and Charle and Ichiro with Ryuu….If that's ok?" Wendy asked.

"There's no time to make sure if it's ok with the kids! We have to find Tania" Charle strictly told the sky dragon slayer.

"Hai! Let's go Charle" She said and started running.

* * *

><p>"And then?" Tania said as she took a glance at the book the Avery was reading.<p>

"Wait I'm getting there….I told Siege that I was thankful for the flowers he gave me on my birthday" Avery told Tania as he continued the story.

"Speaking of flowers Avery, look I made a ring!" Tania said as she showed Avery the ring of flowers she weaved during the story he told her.

"That's so cool Tania!" Avery said as he took a closer look at the ring. "It's like a crown of flowers" He said as he handed Tania the ring again.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tania said examining it.

"Now I declare you Princess Terry" Avery said as he placed the crown of flowers on the little girl.

"What?" Tania asked as she fixed the ring of flowers. "Why not? I told you, that you reminded me of the princess and the princess was Terry all along. Remember?" Avery said with a smile.

"Of course! So I'm the earth dragon slayer!" Tania joked around. "So then….can I be Siege?" Avery shyly asked as a blush came upon his cheeks.

"Avery….I-""It's ok! I know we just meet….I know how you feel about me. Just let me say I think you're amazing! I've never met a girl like you" Avery simply said with a sweet smile.

"It is my birthday today…." Tania shyly said to him. "Then wait here!" Avery said as he stood up.

"Hi Avery!" a girl said as she appeared behind Avery's back. "Hi Lenora" Avery simply said and ran away.

Lenora was a girl with beautiful golden curls that reached her hips. She had cerulean eyes and they sparkled in the sun. She wore a beautiful sky blue dress with a ribbon at the back. Lenora held a jump rope in her hand and there were 2 other girls with her. She was a regular snow maiden and an ice cold glare came with it. They only time she wasn't caught with her cold stare was when she was looking at Avery.

"Hi I'm Lenora" The girl told Tania. "Hi I'm Tania" She kindly said. Lenora smiled at her

"I've heard of you…Titania Fullbuster…The Scarlet shooter, daughter of 2 of Fairy Tail's strongest mages" Lenora said as she knelt down to the ground to face her.

"I see you're Avery's friend" "I don't care if it's your birthday today" Lenora coldly said as her smile faded.

"What?" Tania asked at this girl. "If it wasn't obvious…..Avery likes you…." Lenora said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I know but I don't like him I have a –""I don't care what you are to him; a princess, a queen a dragon slayer like in the crazed books he read. The gist is Avery is mine" Lenora said as pushed Tania to the ground with a forceful push on the forehead.

"Why I ought a-"Tania said as she was about to requip her sword out. "You don't have the guts to hit me….I've watched Fairy Tail" Lenora said as she crossed her arms and glared at the little girl she was picking a fight with.

"It's ever been Lenora's dream to join Fairy Tail" One of the girls said. "You were just lucky to be born into a family whose loyalty lies with Fairy Tail" the other one said.

"You don't have the guts to hit someone with weapons unless you're on a mission" Lenora said as she held out a finger to Tania.

"You hide under the support of Ichiro Fullbuster and Ryuu Dragneel. You're so independent yet such a baby Titania Fullbuster" Lenora said as she turned her back and started walking away with an evil laugh.

"And you even have the guts to say you're Titania of Fairy Tail. Queen of Fairies? More like Queen of babies. I'm so sad that Erza-san and Gray-san have such a daughter like you. Ryuu and Ichiro….those cowards don't even know how to stand up to a whip like you " Lenora added as she took one last look at the teary girl she left on the ground.

"AHHH!" Tania screamed as she tackled Lenora to the ground. "You don't make fun of Ryuu-san nor Ichiro-niisan!" Tania said as she tried to keep Lenora down.

Lenora tried to push her off but her results were useless…..Tania was just way too strong for her.

Lenora placed her hands on Tania's shoulder and emitted a shock through her body. Tania jolted at the sensation she felt in her body and moved away from Lenora.

"I'm a mage too! This is why I want to be in Fairy Tail!" Lenora said as she tried to fix herself.

"Lenora!" a voice called. A woman with brown hair and cerulean eyes ran to the commotion of the children.

"Mommy" Lenora called as she hugged the lady that came to them.

Tania just sat on the ground watching them as she tried to recover from the shock she felt and they felt as if they ran through her veins.

"Why do you have dust on your hair?" the woman asked Lenora as she whisked the dust away from her daughter's hair. Lenora pointed at Tania…And it was really her fault and she was ashamed of it.

Lenora whispered to her mom what happened and her eyes widened.

"What right do you have to do this to my Lenora?" The woman scolded Tania. Tania began to tear up….

She never liked being scolded, screamed at, people being disappointed about her actions….She tries so hard to be a perfect girl…A strong mage, a wonderful daughter, a dependable girl. She had her own doubts about herself but she puts them aside so she could be better….

She didn't like the fact that she can't be perfect. All of Titania's life, she's grown up in a high ranked guild, with high ranked parents….She always believe people had high expectations for her….She didn't like to let anyone down…Not ever….

"Where's your mother? Where is she? I want to talk to her about the right conduct I child should have" The lady said as she had the same ice cold glare of Lenora.

Lenora held onto the waist of her mother and smiled at everything that was happening.

"Not answering, huh…The nerve of some people!" Lenora's mother said as she started to walk away.

"I never did anything to you…" Tania said as she began to cry. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked Lenora as a waterfall of tears started falling from Tania.

"I just want to let you know, I'll be taking the flowers Avery had in stored for you. I'll tell him you had to go. So go" Lenora said as she waved her hand to signal Tania to leave.

Tania carefully stood up and started walking back. "Wait" Lenora called back.

Tania turned around. 'This better be an apology' Tania told herself. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore and make people think she had an aggressive nature and that Gray and Erza brought her up as who she was earlier.

"Please….I'm begging you" Lenora said to her as she patted Tania's head. Lenora slowly walked up to Tania and grabbed the crown of flowers in her hair and threw it to the ground.

"Stop pretending to be a queen….You're not one….Just because your name means 'queen of fairies' it doesn't me you're one…..You're not even close" Lenora said as she twirled one of her golden locks in her fingers.

"You wear those beautiful armors, don't you? Be the tin can in Avery's story." Lenora said as she smiled.

Apparently….This was entertaining Lenora…..

"Once you try to apply for Fairy Tail, I'll tell Laxus-san to never let you in!" Tania said as she pointed a finger at Lenora and ran away.

Lenora just watched in amusement as she watched the crushed little girl run away.

"Tania?" Avery asked as he came back but Tania was nowhere in sight. Avery held a small bundle of flowers in his hands.

"Hi Avery-kun! Um Tania-chan said she had to go back to her parents and celebrate her birthday and all. I'll hold for if you want?" Lenora said with an innocent smile….Which was obviously fake.

"I'll just hand it to her at the guild. Wanna come with me?" Avery invited the little blond mage.

"Um ….no thanks….My mom is waiting for me" Lenora lied as she left. Obviously Tania would remember her.

* * *

><p>Ichiro and Ryuu separated ways because…..they weren't exactly the perfect search party together.<p>

They came across a road with 2 paths. Ryuu decided to take the right one and Ichiro took the left one.

Ichiro came across the playground where he and Tania played when she was 3.

The sun was setting and they didn't have much longer till the part started. He needed to find his sister.

Not only because he was going to get it if he can't find her but because he was truly worried.

Tania and Ichiro were always close to each other. When Tania was born, you couldn't get Ichiro away from Tania.

Sooner or later because Ichiro told them to, Erza and Gray were forced to put Tania in the same room as Ichiro when she was ready to have a bed.

Ichiro saw a white ribbon lying on the bushes. He thought that Tania might had her hair tangled in the bushes and thought she was hiding there right now.

He went around the bush and saw no Tania. He gave out a sigh. The sun started setting and it would be dark soon. Ichiro actually wished he didn't separate from Ryuu.

Ichiro saw some heeled footprints and remembered Tania wore small heeled shoes for the party. He slowly followed them down which lead him to the washroom…..It was separated girls and boys.

Ichiro looked at the tracks again. The footprints didn't lead to girls' washroom nor did the boys'….It actually lead out back..

He went around the washroom and out back was a storage room. Ichiro suddenly heard the sounds of sobbing.

"Tania?" he asked as he opened the door. He closed his eyes, afraid to find out if Tania wasn't there.

Tania was sitting there in the middle of all the brooms, mops, rags and buckets in the storage room. Her face was soaked in tears. Her dark blue dress was dirty and filled with dust and her elbows were bruised and so was her knees. Tania's hair was messy but combing her hair would do the trick.

"What are you doing here?" Ichiro asked as he knelt to his sister.

"Ichiro…" she quietly whispered. Soon Tania tackled her brother, thankful to see his face again.

"How did you find me?" She asked as she clutched Ichiro's polo and cried onto his shoulders.

"I have no idea but I found you "He said as he hugged his sister back.

"Hurry up; we'll be late for the party!" Ichiro said as he tried to drag Tania back.

"I'm not going" Tania simply said as she pulled her hand away from Ichiro.

"What? Why not?" Ichiro asked the little girl. Tania just looked down. "I don't want to have a princess party anymore" she said as tears started to form in her eyes again. "Why?" Ichiro simply told his sister in a serious voice.

"Cause I don't want to" "Tell me why" Ichiro told his sister as he carried her in his arms and started to walk away back to their family, the whole Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

><p>"And then she told me to stop pretending to be a queen because I am not one. She told me I was better off to be a tin can cause of the amount of armor I wear" Tania said as she hugged her brother tighter.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me! That Lenora and her ego…" Ichiro said. "She has no idea what our queen can do" Ichiro said. "I'm no queen Ichiro…" Tania sadly said.

"Don't believe a thing Lenora says, Tania" Ichiro said. "You're not her queen but you're our queen….And there is no other queen greater than my Tania" Ichiro encourage his sister.

"And you're my knight Ichiro-niisan" Tania said as she cried tears of joy onto Ichiro's shoulders.

"I know you'd always find me….I know you'll save me…" Tania said but the hiccups were getting in the way. She cried to much that day and it was her birthday…..She was just glad that Ichiro is her brother.

"I can't change the fact that I'm the knight and you're the queen huh?" Ichiro said as he rubbed Tania's back to calm her down.

"Why did you have to be my brother of all brothers? God could have given me anybody but he gave me you…." Tania told Ichiro. "Hey now….Don't cry…it's your birthday…I can't afford to have you cry….." Ichiro said. "Dunno Tania….You're just lucky to have me as a brother" Ichiro said as he wiped the tears off Tania's eyes. The siblings started giggling at each others comment

"And then Lenora said she just left but I know that's a lie!" a familiar voice said from behind. "Avery?" Tania said a she turned around to see a boy with a girl. Tania was guessing that this girl was the same age as Ichiro. The girl had vanilla blond hair with the same eyes as Avery. Tania also thought that she and Avery could be siblings

"Tania!" Avery exclaimed as he rushed to Tania with the same bundle of flowers in his hand.

"Here" Avery blushed as he gave Tania the flowers in his hand. "Look Tania, a birthday gift for you" Ichiro told his sister. "T-thank you" Tania said and accepted the flowers from the boy (just so you know, Ichiro is still carrying Tania)

"Um….Avery told me everything that happened…I'm so sorry about what happened to Tania" The girl said as he approached Ichiro.

"You saw what really happened?" Tania asked the brunette boy. "I heard voices and saw Lenora throw your crown of flowers" Avery said ashamed. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you" "It's ok…I'm just glad Ichiro found me" Tania said with a kind smile to Avery.

"I want to thank Avery for his kindness towards my sister. I'm Ichiro" Ichiro said as he held a hand out to her. "It was no problem at all. Avery said that Tania was really amazing and stuff like that. I'm Andrea" she said and shook Ichiro's hand.

"I told you people still uses handshakes!" Avery said tugging his sister's shirt. "Shhh" Andrea told her brother to keep him quite.

Andrea soon whacked the back of Avery's head. "Ow…What did you do that for?" "If you told me earlier that it was Tania-chan's birthday then we could have bought her a gift" Andrea told her brother in a loud voice.

"No gift is necessary" Ichiro confirmed the girl as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But thanks anyway" he added with a gentle smile. Andrea blushed at the man in front on her.

"She lllliiiiikkkkkkesss him" both Avery and Tania said at the same time. "Tania!" "That's not true Avery!" the 2 ten year olds said at the same time.

Avery and Tania started giggling. "Why not Andrea-san? My brother is amazing!" Tania said with a smile.

"Hahah very funny. Let's go Tania, we'll be late for your birthday party" Ichiro said as he tried to cover Tania's lips.

"You know next time….We could schedule a play date for Avery and Tania then we could….Hang out together or something" Andrea said as she held her brother's arms.

"Sounds nice….I'll think about it and find you when I know my answer" Ichiro said with a smile and walked away. "Bye Ichiro-kun! I'll be waiting for you" Andrea said.

"You like her don't you?" Tania inquired her brother. "She seems nice…" Ichiro said quietly. "So….you wanna go on that play date?" Ichiro hesitantly asked Tania as he began to blush.

Tania flicked her brother's forehead (Ichiro is still carrying her….Just so you know) "oww….Why'd you do that?" "You promised exactly 3 years ago that you'd never love any girl for years but me!" Tania told her brother.

"Yeah….I wasn't…into her Tan….And wouldn't Ryuu be angry if he finds out about this Avery kid?"

"Shut up! R-r-r-ryuu-san…..What would make Ryuu-san mad about this?"

"Nothing…..Just saying sis…." Ichiro said glad that he made his sister forget the topic….

* * *

><p>"I swear Gray Fullbuster you are the worst father in the history of fathers!" Erza said as she frantically walked back and forth.<p>

"Relax hun, I sent Ichiro to find her" Gray said as he rubbed his reddening cheeks that matched Natsu's.

"Sheesh Gray….Your wife hits to hard" Natsu grumbled to the ice mage.

"Erza…." "It's getting late and my children are nowhere near in sight!"

"Erza…" Lucy tried to call one more time but was ignored by Erza's scolding/ranting towards Gray.

"I swear I won't forgive you if we lose are children! I won't…..I won't…" Erza said as she began to cry into Gray's chest but pounded his chest in frustration.

"Erza!" Lucy screamed at the weapon mage. "W-w-what" Erza stuttered as she took a glance at Lucy.

Lucy pointed and at a distance Erza saw a scarlet haired boy carrying a bruised jet black haired girl in his arms.

"Tania!" Erza said as she ran to the pair of children walking towards the guild.

Ichiro slowly let Tania down as he saw their mother coming towards them. Erza quickly knelt down and hugged Tania and caringly stroked her daughter's hair.

"Where have you been?" Erza asked immediately as her tears were streaming down like a waterfall.

"I just went to the park….I'm just glad Ichiro found me in time…" Tania said as she hugged her mother back.

"What happened to you? Look at yourself; you look so ragged" Erza said as she looked at her daughter.

"I can requip into new clothes mom….No big deal…" Tania said with a kind smile.

"No it's not ok…Come on" Erza said and took Tania away to get ready….

* * *

><p>"Ichiro-niisan!" Tania called out as she finally headed down the guild's stairs.<p>

Tania was now wearing a beautiful crimson dress that had a white ribbon. Her hair was not in her usual braided style but is now just flying around Tania, following her every movement. She wore a small golden tiara to make her feel like a princess.

At first she hesitated to put the small crown and Erza wondered why. After she told Erza what happened she told Tania she was beautiful inside and out and she deserved to be higher than a princess. She was a queen.

"So you finally wore the crown?" Ichiro told his sister. Tania just grinned widely at him.

"Come on Tania-chan! I've got something to show you!" Ryuu said as he dragged Tania away.

Tania waved goodbye to her brother….And Ichiro waved back….

"I'm so proud of you" Erza said as she appeared next to Ichiro's side.

Ichiro looked at his mother with a face as if he had a question mark above his head. Erza sighed and looked at Ichiro again.

"Your sister told me everything that happened…..You know Ichiro that I was quite worried about how you'd react to a new sister or brother" Erza told his son.

"Why?" Ichiro asked Erza not getting what she was saying. "Some elder siblings envy the younger one for getting more attention and fight a lot of them like…sibling rivalry" Erza explained to him as she watched her daughter go around the guild talking to everybody.

"You…..Even after 6 years you're still the same….Protecting your sister no matter what happens….. Even if she does…'bully' you….You're always faithful to her staying by her side no matter what will happen to both of you" Erza said.

Ichiro sighed and closed his eyes. 'No mom….I think it's Tania who is always faithful to me' he told himself as remembered Tania's promise to him.

"_I'll just promise to love you no matter whom you will be, where you are because no one can change the fact you're my brother"_

Tania's 6th birthday was a birthday she'd never forget.

She had so much fun playing and roaming around the transformed guild. Everyone thought it would be a boring night, celebrating for 6 year old but they actually had fun.

Cana was really happy during the celebration. This time the alcohol that was served tripled then the usual serving they give at the guild and it was the good kind of alcohol.

Cana even had the guts to let Tania sip out of her mug and Erza didn't even know.

Evergreen had a fun time dragging Elfman around to go shopping with her just for this simple occasion. It was simple but she took this opportunity to drag the man around.

Lucy was able to drag Natsu to the dance floor and found a song they danced to during their wedding. Everyone was watching them and they didn't mind. Tania thought it was quite sweet.

Everyone gave Tania presents and she loved the attention she was getting.

Juvia gave her godchild a beautiful handmade doll which Tania adored and simply wouldn't let go off.

Levy gave her a book that she thought would catch Tania's attention and it did. Tania's first comment on the book was "The cover looks pretty and it's shiny" and the next one was "I'll read it next week"

Lucy gave her a beautiful necklace with matching earrings and even gave Tania an old crown that she used to play with when she was younger.

"I don't have a daughter Tania and I promised myself that I'd give this crown to a daughter I will have…You're the closest thing to a daughter to me Tania, so I want you to have it" Lucy said kindly to the little girl as she gave her crown to her. "Take care of it…My mother gave it to me" Lucy added as she placed herself on the girl's head.

Laxus…..All Tania asked from him was a promise. She asked him not to let a girl named Lenora with blond hair and blue eyes ever enter the guild.

Eventually….Ryuu found out about Avery Lepidus. He did not like the boy after hearing what happened. Soon Ryuu was dragging Tania away from every boy in the age group of 6-10….Everyone except Ichiro that is….

Erza later on went on stage with a glass of wine in her hand (A/N: oohhh classy Erza) Mira gladly passed the microphone to her and Erza accepted it.

"We would like the following men to come up and dance with our birthday queen" Erza said as she turned on the microphone to speak up.

"Lucky girl…..She get's men to surround her and she's only 6" Cana said as she sipped her mug of beer.

"First may I call Gray Fullbuster" Erza said as her eyes wondered to find her husband.

"What!" Gray said as he was drinking with Elfman and Cana. "You heard me Fullbuster. So button up your vest and get here right now!" Erza demanded. "Yes ma'am" Gray responded and walked to his daughter.

And on went Erza's list of people she'd humiliated- I meant chosen to dance with her daughter.

After Gray there was Natsu and after Natsu, Gajeel went. Everyone had a special request for the 5 boy. (A/N: I had no more ideas for the 4th boy so use your imagination)

"Well….Since everyone had a special request for this boy to dance with our birthday girl….May we call...RYUU DRAGNEEL!" Erza said happily and upon hearing the young dragon slayer's name, everyone started cheering.

"W-w-w-what?" Ryuu screamed as he heard his name. His face started turning red like a tomato and his face was heating up.

Ryuu hesitated at first but everyone was pushing him towards the birthday girl and Tania's favorite song was playing so obliviously Tania wouldn't say no to it.

In the end Romeo and Juliet had their dance….

"And but not least…Ichiro Fullbuster…" Erza said as she looked at the boy in the corner. "Me?" Ichiro asked his mother in surprise. "Yes you" Erza said as she placed her hand on her hip.

Ichiro shook his head meaning he wouldn't dance with his sister. Soon everyone was booing at him for not dancing. Elfman even said he wasn't a real man.

Ichiro felt something touch his hand and as he looked down he saw his sister. "Ichiro….Dance with me" She simply said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ichiro gave a patient smile and held Tania's hand. "Come on…." Ichiro said and started carrying Tania again to the dance floor.

**THE END…**

Forget chapter 2 this is now the longest thing I've ever written! It just gets longer and longer all the time!

By the way people I'm sorry for not posting my mom is making me take creative writing class and I couldn't say no….

I don't fairy tail….Well that came out late….And this fanfic was based on the song enchanted by Taylor Swift. That's why Avery's last name is Lepidus because it means 'enchanting ' in Latin.

Oh and people please take a look at this list

**WANTED : **LOVE INTEREST FOR ICHIRO FULLBUSTER.

Yes….I thought about it….Ichiro needs a lover…..Poor him watching his sister getting a lot of guys like Avery and Ryuu…He needs a stalker just kidding! But seriously he needs a love interest. So you could help me! Here are the things I need help with:

I need a great name for a girl. As you can see I was using English names here. Reason why: I was watching Little Women and then it reminded me of Dear my Girls. (I recommend you to read that manga if you love Little Women on second thought just read it)

What's her personality? Is she a stalker like Juvia….Just kidding….

And I'll handle the rest of the things those are the things I need! Oh just to add….If I ever need help….The couples lildragongurl approve of….(if I got this right) are…

Laxus X Mira

Loke x Aries (WHOOOO)

Lyon x Sherry…..- I thought about making a child for them and make her the love interest of Ichiro put poor Gray…..Stuck with people he didn't quite have a good history with…..

Also….**WANTED: **REQUEST FOR NEW STORY OR AN IDEA CONCEPT

I'm still taking requests. And for people who would give me ideas…..I was thinking the next chapter should be about the Dragneels….

And for those of you who are asking….Yes, Juvia is Tania's godmother….I know they're not Christians but they have a cathedral! And I thought that Juvia would still support Gray's family no matter what. Ok people here is the chart of godmothers

Lucy is Ichiro's godmother and Wendy is Ryuu's godmother. Why not Erza? Well if it was up to me….Ryuu came first before Ichiro….So Erza was still pregnant with Ichiro and she said she couldn't fulfill the responsibility and isn't ready to be a godmother if she isn't a mother yet…..Well that's some crack I made up…

I DEDICATE THIS MY BARKADA IN ENGLISH MY CLOSEST GROUP OF FRIENDS. THEY WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME AND THEY WERE LIKE MY KNIGHTS SHINING ARMOR. AND MY GRAY FULLBUSTER (I'm Erza Scarlet in our group and she's Gray because she's my best friend in the whole entire world and we're always there for each other X3 Plus we can't trust her alone with our Natsu ^_^') IS THE HEAD OF THE KNIGHTS BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!

But over all this fanfiction is dedicated to all GrayZa and NaLu fans and of course (how could I forget)lildragongurl.


End file.
